bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CandyCakes Take The Separate
CandyCakes Take The Separate 'is the 11th Season Three episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and the 51st overall. Plot It's the CandyCake Guppies' one-year anniversary of landing in Jupiter, but the Candys were separated. Episode (The episode starts off with Lolipop Pops floating to the Rainbow house. When she goes inside, she finds a mess. The other Candys gasped.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Guys! What is going on?!" * {Choco Cream} "We were just just planning a..." * {[[Rainbow Flavor|'''Rainbow Flavor]]} "Playing these silly games are just so...uncouth! With or without siblings." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Well then!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Fine! Maybe we can just leave you alone here!" * {Blueberry Jam} "In fact, we can just go our separate ways!" * {Sugar Pie} "Oh, we're ''ruining each other's lives?!" * {'Choco Cream'} "Yeah, look around you!" * {'Vanilla Cake'} "I think we can be ''better off ''without each other!" * {'Sweetheart'} "Well it looks like we finally agree on something! Neither of us needs each other!" * {'CandyCakes (including Lolipop Pops)} "FINE! GOODBYE!!!" (The CandyCakes fly out of a chimney and all went their separate ways, leaving trails of their colours behind. A poof sound is heard. The three ponies watch from the outside.) * {'''Rainbow Dash} "Does anyone have any idea what they're so angry about?" * {Pinkie Pie} "Don't know, but let's get going for tonight's special surprise." (Fluttershy agreed. Lola was sitting down on a bench.) * {Lola Berry} "Who needs them? Well, I don't! I'm more happier when us CandyCakes are not together!" ---------- (The scene cuts to Cherry on a hill next to the mayor's home. The mayor, Hazele, Mistletoe, and Sweetheart are preparing something.) * {Cherry Jam} "Hi, everyone!" (The mayor freaks, and blows the whistle. The turtles rush down, trampling the girl. The turtles all pile up on each other, covering up the work the four gentlemen were planning on.) * {Cherry Jam} "What...what is going on?" * {Mayor Jupiter} "Oh, Cherry." (helps Cherry up) "We're a little busy at the moment." * {Sweetheart} "I don't want to say this, but can you please go somewhere else?" * {Cherry Jam} "Okay..." (She walks off, and the turtles tumble down to a huge mass on the ground. We cut to the restaurant. Eggplant was working on a recipe for a tonight special.) * {Eggplant} "I absolutely can't be late!" (He hears a noise, and Cinnamon pops up from behind a watermelon. Eggplant freaks.) * {Eggplant} "Ahhhh! Cinnamon! P-Please...you're bothering me!" (He throws her out of his restaurant and closes the door.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Hmm...What's going on today?" (We cut to Choco floating down town. Dandelion freaks when she saw him pass by. She blows her whistle to warn everyone, and all closed the door to avoid the CandyCakes.) * {Choco Cream} "Hey, what's up with everyone?" (Dandelion freaks and slides slowly into her home.) * {Dandelion} "I'm busy...Could you go somewhere else?" (We cut to the castle. Villager is laying on a chair.) * {Steve} "Villager! Hey, I got--" (He falls over.) * {Villager} "Hey, don't disturb my peace!" * {Villager} "Setting that aside for now, everyone in town is acting suspicious!" * {Steve} "What?" (We cut to town. The three ponies are carefully carrying a barrel into their home. The villains peek out from their hiding spot.) * {Villager} "They're carrying fireworks." * {Steve} "What would they need that?" (Then, they sneak at the mayor's place. They see some people working on some projects. They looked through windows. Eggplant works fast on a recipe.) * {Steve} "Villager, what is everyone up to?" * {Villager} "Uhhh...When you ask so suddenly...I...I don't really know. I don't think it's Rainbow and Galaxy's anniversary either..." * {Steve} "Is it an anniversary of a revolution?" * {Villager} "Uhhh..." * {Steve, crawls off} "Let's go back to the castle." (Villager follows behind.) * {Rainbow Flavour} Time to have a flying competition! Whoever creates the longest trail wins! The louder the poof, the faster you will go! Ready, Steady, GO!!!!!!!!!!! (All the CandyCakes flew, following Rainbow Flavour. All of them have a very, very, very, VERY loud poof.)(The girls, mini ponies, and some other ponies their age are also working hard for tonight's special event. The Mane 6 stop and look out the window. The villains quickly ducked down.) * {Fluttershy} "I feel like someone was watching us." * {Applejack} "You're just seein’ things." (We cut to the castle's throne room.) * {Scarecrow} "I knew it! This is ''a revolution!" * {'Grim Reaper'} "A revolution?" * {'Scarecrow'} "An act of overthrowing the evil dictator, and a country of freedom and justice is established!" * {'Grim Reaper'} "Is that good?" * {'Scarecrow'} "Grrrrr! Darn those people! They want to drive me out!" * {'Grim Reaper'} "I'm pretty sure that would be a good thing..." * {'Scarecrow'} "Listen up! Those ladders are what they'll use to invade the castle! And that flag they're going to fly is when they'll conquer my castle!" * {'Grim Reaper'} "Then the things those brats were building was...?" * {'Scarecrow'} "The party ball is what they'll use on the revolution anniversary when I'm exiled!" * {'Grim Reaper'} "And Eggplant's cooking...?" * {'Scarecrow'} "Obviously, the food for the celebration!" * {'Grim Reaper'} "Scarecrow, this is a serious affair!" * {'Scarecrow'} "So you finally understand? This is a rebellion! A massive crisis that threatens our peace!" * {'Grim Reaper'} "Poor you. There will be no precedent that a dictatorship relying on force will be long-lasting..." (Scarecrow whams him with his hammer. Then he pushes a button on the R arm of the throne. While GR complains of his injury, the genie pops out of his lamp.) * {'Genie'} "Hey, if it isn't Scarecrow." * {'Scarecrow'} "Oh, stop that. Send me your strongest monster." * {'Genie'} "Strongest monster, you ask? But why?" * {'Scarecrow'} "It's a revolution! This country is in a fateful crisis." * {'Genie'} "That's too bad. I'll have it arranged right away, but..." * {'Scarecrow'} "But what?" * {'Genie'} "Well, since this is a dangerous and hot-tempered guy attacking anyone regardless...We'll wrap it up as a courtesy." * {'Scarecrow'} "Yeah, do that!" (Twilight Sparkle carries Sugar out of the arts and crafts room in the castle. She closes the door behind her.) * {'Twilight Sparkle'} "Sorry, but I can't play with you right now..." * {'Sugar Pie} "But...what's going on in there?" * {'''Twilight Sparkle} "That's nothing. Now, bye..." (She walks back inside, leaving Sugar behind. Chondoller sighs with relief. The kids peeked out of their hiding spot.) * {Twilight Sparkles} "Did Sugar Pie leave?" * {Rarity} "Yes. There's no other choice. It's her and her siblings' own good." (Sugar is now sad and starts to fly off when the villains run into her. Sugar was grabbing onto Scarecrow's sleeve.) * {Scarecrow} "Hey, move, little girl! I don't have any use for you! We're getting out of here!" * {Grim Reaper} "We're very busy today so we don't have any spare time!" * {Scarecrow} "We have an island to save!" * {Grim Reaper} "Yeah!" * {Sugar Pie} "An island?!" (She was thrown off his sleeve. She watched the villains run off in the hall. Sugar sighed.) Pie It's not what I had planned, no, none had come to mind I thought that I could search for anyone that I can find But no one pays no eye for me, and plainly you can see This is not what I should be, and today they're all now ignoring me Cake I try my best to save them, toughness is my pride But no matter what I did, they all run away to hide But no one wants my saving, I wonder if this is me This is not what I should be, and today they're all now ignoring me Cream I don't care much of my fun time, used to make them all smile But nothing ever works for them, they all don't like my style No one likes my parties, no, this cannot be me This is not what I should be, cause today they're all now ignoring me Jam I used to be the brainy one, yes, that sure is what I am I know those folks don't want to talk, this cannot be a scam I've got no attention for my thoughts, and this is not me This is not what I should be, yes today they're all now ignoring me Buns They all used to love my jokes, yes, it's sure is true Oh, for goodness sake I really made them all super blue I'll never keep my confidence, and this is not me Buns & Sugar Pie This is not Cake This is not Jam What I should be [Choco Cream] What I should be Jam, Sugar Pie, Choco Cream, Vanilla Cake, Cinnamon Buns Now they're all now ignoring me Yes, today they're all now ignoring me (We pan away from the moon. Lolipop was sadly floating away from town and toward Mirror Valley, carrying a bag. We cut to town. Everyone is still working hard. They all heard a noise, and the girls' limo drives by.) * {Mayor Jupiter} "It's Pillow Featherbed!" (The girls walk out and commanded everyone against the fountain. Pillow Featherbed saw the projects with her eyes, and Spot Splatter Splash joins in to see the stuff as well. Everyone watched in joy. Spot Splatter Splash commanded Pillow Featherbed 'to use the frames to brighten up all of everyone's work.) * {'Peanut Big Top} "What's the meaning of this?" * {Pillow Featherbed} "You know, it's useless to drive me out!" * {Spot Splatter Splash} "Who's responsible? Would that be you, Chandelee?" * {Bea Spells-a-Lot} "Seriously?" * {Spot Splatter Splash} "There's no point in fibbing, mister. We manage to figure it all out." * {Pillow Featherbed} "You were leading everyone in an attempt to overthrow me. I will not allow this revolution!" * {Jewel Sparkles} "Revolution?" (Everyone talks to each other for a bit, then follows a few seconds of silence. It broke into laughter. The villains look at each other with disgrace.) ---------- (The laughter still continues. Then, Scarecrow finally gets fed up.) * {Scarecrow} "What's all the laughter about?!" * {Chandelee} "This is all a huge misunderstanding." * {Chondoller} "I'm not surprised." * {Scarecrow} "What?!" * {Chondoller} "If you knew what this was, you'd get in the way, so we didn't tell you! But if it turned out like this..." * {Mayor Jupiter} "It would've been better to tell him, right?" * {Scarecrow} "Then what is this?" * {Chondoller} "We're preparing for the party to celebrate the CandyCakes' one year anniversary." * {Scarecrow, looking at Grim Reaper} "They're..." * {Grim Reaper} "...One year anniversary?" * {Chondoller} "Yep. One year has passed since the CandyCakes first came to Jupiter." (holds up a wrecked piece of wrapping paper) "We were going to hold the party tonight." (The villains and the guards looked upset.) * {Grim Reaper, nudging Scarecrow} "Hey, it was because it's the CandyCakes' one year anniversary, Scarecrow." * {Scarecrow} "Why are you poking me?" * {Grim Reaper} "Didn't you say this was a revolution?" * {Scarecrow, laughs} "That was a joke! I knew about it from the start!" * {Chandelee} "Then you'll take the responsibility, right?!" (Scarecrow was stunned by what he's hearing.) * {Chandelee} "I mean, how can you mobilize the guards over a huge misunderstanding...?" * {Chondoller} "Insanity!" * {Sunflower} "It would have been great if you had brought any presents..." * {Mrs Jupiter} "But now it's all messed up." * {Mayor Jupiter} "Mm hm!" * {Scarecrow} "Ha ha ha! I'll prepare an amazing present, something you all never could! Retreat!" (The villains drove off with the guards following behind, and a cloud of smoke covers everyone. All start coughing. The limo and the guards go back to the castle. Everyone looked at the messed up presents, upset.) * {Chondoller} "All the presents are ruined." * {Mrs Jupiter} "Looks like we'll have to start over on these..." * {Chandelee} "We'll have to hurry before the sun sets." * {Hazele} "Right." * {Chondoller} "Now that you mention it, I wonder where the CandyCakes are..." (We cut to the Rainbow house.) * {Chondoller} "They are separated and ran away from home?!" * {Beeping Bot} "Y-yes..." * {Chondoller} "What happened?! Why were they angry at each other?!" * {Beeping Bot} "B...But...I think I was because of some silly little accident! I don't know what made you think I was involved in their situation! Why is it me?" * {Chandelee} "What would make them do such a horrible thing?" * {Beeping Bot} "But...why was everyone ignoring them?" * {Chondoller} "Why should we tell a little chatter brain like you?" * {Chandelee} "Beeping Bot, did they really run away from home?" * {Bepping Bot} "Y...Yes!" * {Chandelee} "That's what I thought. Then go find them and bring them back! Now!" (Beeping Bot runs off to find the CandyCakes.) * {Chandelee} "We'll look for them too..." * {Chondoller} "Chandelee, maybe they will come back if they thought about apologizing to each other." * {Chandelee} "Yep." * {Chondoller} "But they'll definitely come back after dark, right?" * {Chandelee} "Hope so." (We cut to Mirror Valley. Lolipop looks up at the Magic Mirror for a brief moment before turning back and hearing his voice.) * {Magic Mirror} "Wait. Lolipop, are you going somewhere? I predicted this. I knew you would come here." * {Lolipop Pops} "...Right..."(sighs sadly) * {Magic Mirror} "It has been one year since you and your siblings came to Jupiter." Pops I have to find a way To make this night okay I can't believe our small mistake Had caused us all heartaches Oh why, oh why? So much sadness I don't know what to do This big badness I'll never make it through to you Oh why, oh why? * {Sub Zero} "What have you done? This is my jam." * {Alex} "Sub, what are you doing here?" * {Sub Zero} "Alex?" * {Alex} "Shouldn't you be home? This place becomes dangerous at night." * {Sub Zero} "Oh, okay..." * {Sketch} "Hey, Sub! If your friends are running away, don't go anywhere that'll turn out to be dangerous at night. I've only found you! Now let's hurry home! Our friends are waiting!" * {Sub} "They are? Then I can't worry then!" (He happily walks off, but still sad. Alex watches as he disappeared over the top of the hill.) * {Alex} "Has it already been a year? Time really flies by." (We cut to the castle's throne room. The genie's lamp glows for a monster to be released.) ---------- (All the lamp released is a giant cake.) * {Grim Reaper} "That's one impressive looking cake." * {Scarecrow} "I'll outdo those out-of-mind people with this!" (Both laugh evilly. We cut to Lolipop returning to the Rainbow House.) Pops It isn't that I'm not grateful For all the foes that I've fought For all the journeys I've went to All the powers that I have taught But I wonder where I'm going now Now that I'm the only one I don't know how to travel When loneliness has just begun I am the leader of my team I'm that smart one, this is true But it's still unclear to me Just what I am meant to do I just want my friends back Want them all to come back here I wish that we can be together I don't want all to disappear Jam Our destiny is uncertain And that's our one big problem But soon it'll be much clearer With new places all awesome Buns We noticed our big solution I understand you want us back We know hard it is to see To make this all less black Cream But we came here for a reason Our powers destined we are strong These powers are upon us all because we belong Jam, Choco Cream, Cinnamon Buns, Sugar Pie, Vanilla Cake We know that our time is coming soon We see the sun rise up, as well as the moon Our folks don't need to ever be down No need to worry; we're back in town Cake We know that know we're back for more A chance to shine, a whole new door Pie And soon our day will come around Everyone We know that your time is coming soon We see the sun rise up, as well as the moon Us folks don't need to ever be down No need to worry; they're back in town Jam No need to worry, we're back in town (All the Candys come together for a hug, all have tears of happiness. Some people blew party horns, and all congratulated the Candys.) * {Alex} "Guys, this is the one year anniversary of when you came to Jupiter!" * {Sketch} "Today we're all here to celebrate!" * {Jemima} "Congratulation!" (The Candys cheered and waved to everyone else. Chandelee walks to them to the backyard. The Candys all are surprised. They noticed a huge feast taking place in their backyard.) * {Mayor Jupiter} "CandyCakes, congratulation!" * {Dandelion} "Congratulations!" (Everyone else cheers on for the CandyCakes.) * {Choclate} "Thank you all!" * {Jemima} "We're sorry, guys. We all wanted it to be a surprise. Everyone loves you guys very much." * {Alex} "Hey, Candys. Look." (The Candys look up at six balls hanging on a tree. Each have strings hanging down from the bottom.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Candys, on the count of three! Pull as hard as you can!" * {CandyCakes} "One, two, THREE!" (The balls pop open, and a long banner shows the Candys and underneath reads "CandyCakes on the First Anniversary!". Everyone cheers as the confetti falls. Just then, the limo comes driving by.) * {Lily} "Here's a present from me!" (SZ pushes a button and a robot hand holds up a large present box and slowly sets down next to the kids.) * {Sub Zero} "Go on, Candys! Unwrap that present!" (Choco goes up and pulls on the large ribbon. The box opens up to reveal a large cream cake with candy as decoration.) * {Chondoller} "Holy cow!" * {Chandelee} "That is some cake!" * {Eggplant} "Even Scarecrow has a good side!" * {Mayor Jupiter} "Wonderful!" * {Dandelion} "Fit for him." * {Sir Big Rings} "That's so generous of him." * {Grim Reaper} "It just shows you can't judge a book by its cover." (Both villains laugh. Cinnamon happily jumps onto the cake and takes a small bite. Everyone laughs with enjoyment. Suddenly, the cake starts to vibrate and something pops out. It is a pink-colored pig with a pink nose, has pink feet, and Minecraft eyes. It's name is Piggy.) * {Chandelee} "A piggy!" * {Piggy} "Oink! Oink!" (It uses a yellow-colored star for a boomerang and throws it at the Candys. They avoided it easily. The piggy puts more stars down on the feast. Everyone laughed and dance at the party.) * {Scarecrow} "Why was there a Pig in that cake? That wasn’t supposed to happen!" * {Grim Reaper} "Scarecrow, did they deliver one to you this afternoon?" * {Scarecrow} "W...well..." (Piggy continues tossing stars all over the party, decorating it.) * {Sugar Pie} "Generosity of fun!" * {Choco Cream} "You're the piggy!" * {Scarecrow} "I didn't know about that guy!" * {Grim Reaper} "Watch!" (The villains ducked down, but one star lands on them and they fall out of the limo.) * {Grim Reaper} "That genie wasn't kidding when he said that monster is super aggressive." * {Scarecrow} "Let's get out of here." (The villains crawl away. The Candys try not to get hit by the stars.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Guys, let's do this! GO!" (The Candys spun for the stars. Their hands met the stars, and they transform into the Star Candles.) * {Vanilla Cake} "YEAH!!" * {Chandelee} "That looks new..." * {Sir Great White} "Those are the Star Candles." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Now we can show this fool what we're made of!" (Piggy throws stars at the SC, while they toss black orbs at her. The orbs and the stars come together to explode like fireworks. They did the same thing again. Piggy brings up a giant star, and throws it up high. Vanilla speeds up. A tiny star lands on a tennis racket, which Mary is holding. She hits the star to Daisy, who is also holding a tennis racket. Mary and Daisy hit the star over and over again. ) * {Chondoller, angrily) "What's she doing?!" (Vanilla gives the large star to Jemima with her hands. The piggy smiles to keep it up above her head. It glows for her, everyone puts on sunglasses to look at the bright lights. The Star Candles look happliy down at everyone.) * {Sir Great White} "You all have changed in the past year, CandyCakes. I can't wait to see any new changes next year." (The Candys come down, now back to normal. Jemima is mad.) * {Jemima} "HOW DARE YOU COME BACK TO NORMAL! GET BACK TO STAR CANDLES! ANOTHER FIGHT FOR YOU!" (The CandyCakes turn into Heart Heroes and after they fought Jemima, they did not change to normal.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Congratulations yet again, Candys. It is indeed the one year of when we came to Jupiter. We'll never leave each other's side. Everyone loves us, and we love them. Piggy, you’re a CandyCake too." (The Candys come to a group hug, all have tears of joy. Everyone claps. The guard chief lights a string on fire. A cannon blows the villains out and into the dark sky.) * {Eggplant} "Scarecrow must've been good making something dangerous look entertaining." * {Mayor Jupiter} "Now that ''was generous of him." * {'Dandelion'''} "Yeah." (The Candys use Electro Ball and launched their yellow electrical orbs into the sky. They met and combusted like fireworks. It created an image of the CandyCake Guppies.) End of episode.